Chaos Rising
by ragnorock120
Summary: One normal day for our hero Akia when something that surprises even him happens sorry bad at summaries and it's a one shot and theirs chapters to separate sections instead


Chaos rising

Written By: Jack Horner

Chapter 1

Waking up at 5:00 am is a drag to put it lightly, and then the bus comes late. Well enough of that my name is Akia. I am a pale skinned Caucasian with blue eyes shift to green and back to blue I apparently according to my friends always look serious and I am always loyal to my friends I'm wearing a plain red t-shirt, denim jeans, and Nike tennis shoes and my favorite necklace a crown charm under my shirt the silver metal hung on chain links. My choppy jet black hair was well choppy. On the bus ride the air was crisp and cool the autumn breeze was chilly the sunrise was beautiful like mesh of gray and black fight to who gets the sky. My school was huge I was a senior at Bastion High School I had two friends well best friends I have lots of other friends. I walked down the hallway and Kari intercepted me in the hall she had long chocolate brown hair her skin was a light tan she had sea green eyes a great smile she thin but not super thin just healthy enough. She wore a white tank top, an opened black hoodie, and denim jeans with converse all stars.

"Hey Akia how are you doing?" she asked I yawned.

"Well tired but I'll live at least today's the last day of school then no more waking up early can't wait for a good nights rest and have you seen Jeff today"

"Yeah he said we'll talk after school but let the boring begin" ok imagine Chinese water torture mixed with incredible pain that is how board I was that day at last period my necklace got warm my necklace only got warm when they are nearby I clenched the crown charm under my shirt it was getting warmer I cursed to myself an entire year and not one attack. The bell rang I went to the meeting place where me and my friends hung out after school which was the bleachers in the football field there my necklace grew warmer but I saw nothing and came to my friend from the bleachers you could see the field that stretched out towards the horizon the road was clear all the cars were gone we were left on the field with an after school snack the Kari brought nothing special just Hostess Ding Dongs and Twinkies for Jeff who was allergic to chocolate. Jeff came up after 3 minutes of me and Kari waiting.

"Sorry I'm late Akia and Kari" the way he said Kari I knew he had a crush on her since forever he tried to hide it Kari didn't notice but I did and one time I confronted him about it we ended up competing for her attention not in a horribly overdramatic way but it was still a competition. He was a Hispanic kid with dark brown eyes blonde hair that was choppy like mine and a shy smile he was very timid but a good kid he was bullied a lot he never said anything about it though-but he does owe me for 3 days ago- today he wore his gray hoodie, a white shirt underneath, khaki shorts (it was really cold outside but I guess he didn't mind), and some roughed up shoes I couldn't tell the brand any more. My necklace started to burn a little hotter I looked around and saw a shadow move I checked the wind there was no breeze then shadowy figures appeared out of the ground they were the size of black labs and were pitch black except for two glowing yellow eyes they stood on two hind legs and had two rigid antenna and was always twitching his body around it launched itself at me and my friends they were frozen in fear the creature lunged I reacted quicker I summoned my Keyblade-did I mention that I could do that-and hit it and it dissolved into the dark realm. My key is black and has a long reach. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇)-the original wielders that forged the Keyblade were from ancient Japan. The Key chain's token is a black version of the crown necklace I have. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. The diamond in its hilt was a deep sky blue. The creatures hesitated but attacked again and I sliced him down and I released the Keyblade and it disappeared my friends were still trying to process what happened.

Chapter 2

The creatures were gone but my necklace was still warm maybe the heat it gave off was still lingering. My friends were sitting gawking at the happening the cold wind blew on the afternoon and my necklace was vibrating.

I lifted the necklace to my lips and said "yes codename dawn" "Society to dawn just got the readings heartless in your vicinity"

"Yeah took care of it they attacked civs what do I do ran out of memory gum from the incident 2 months ago"-long story you wouldn't remember it-

"Are they healthy" I looked over to my friend they were in shock but healthy.

"Yeah they are but what does that have to do with anything"

"Well if you can't beat them join them right now grab hold of them and we'll transport you over" I grabbed my friends shoulders and there was a flash of white and we were in a pure concrete room when it was safe to move I walked out and led my friends to the cast iron door and opened it into a large dome building with Greek columns that held up the dome to there left was an extensive library where the books moved themselves, to their right was a training field where there were screaming kids running away from there trainer-to be honest the trainer was a Vietnam war veteran that would make a pro wrestler cry home to his mama- and forward were three people in crimson red hooded robes the room was with a red velvet carpet and the building was pure jet black marble with orbs of light floating around for light. We walked to the middle of the building and the hooded to the left stepped forth he spoke in a forced deep and raspy voice "Welcome to the society where we know the tru….."

"Cut the act Jared and what's with the hoods man" I said almost cracking up he always pulled this with newbies.

"Come on now you ruined it all right welcome blah blah blah now chose from the cloth wrapped pieces in front of you" Jared said in his normal voice then he places a mahogany box and slid off the lid and there were key chains wrapped in cloth

Jeff nervously walked up first he picked the middle chain up and unraveled the cloth the chain was pure gold with the crown insignia on my necklace.

"Ah it seems we have a darkness wielder now the girl" Jared gestured to Kari who looked like she's seen a ghost I tapped her on the shoulder and she snapped out of it I gestured her forward. She hesitantly reached into the box and pulled the one on the right and the chain was exactly like Jeff's except that it was silver instead gold.

"And now a light user this is exceptional now give them the keys"

The other two took from the sleeve of the robes two ordinary house keys and handed them to my friends they took the keys and waited further instruction.

"Now take the chain and place it on the key this is to see if you are worthy of the society" Kari put on the keychain first the key was approximately 3.5' long with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt and a crown token on the end of the Keychain the blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver the rainguard is blue and the guard is bright gold the teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm of my necklace. Then Jeff put his chain on his key the key formed it was exactly like Kari's but it was gold blade and silver hand guard and the reach was .5 shorter.

"Well look at that well now that that's done you need a tutor for well training and showing you secrets" I raised my hand.

"Well I'll do it since I know them and their motivators and not to mention that I follow the path of dawn you know take that into consideration" they huddled together and considered the thought it was 10 minutes before they answered the request.

"The council has decided to accept your offer to train these recruits and we expect a good outcome since you're the admin of the dawn class"

I nodded and gestured my friends to follow me. I led them to my personal training room that was located in the training field but I opened a hidden hatch and dodged a rouge fireball and continued down to the room. The walls were a deep sea green and there were training dummies set up against the wall and there were windows letting in light it was morning where we were so that means that were at Europe this month-the base travels by itself so they don't find us I turned to my friends who seemed to want to ask the same question.

"Welcome to the society now for the routine explanation we are a secret organization…"

"Like the masons right" Jeff interrupted

"No they are for totally different reasons we fight to stop the heartless the things we saw earlier and we are divided into three different paths" I walked over to a dummy and pulled out a controller that was located at the back and clicked a button and a screen fell and slid into place then the image flickered to the slide I wanted there was an explanation and the picture were of angels.

"There is light which humans depicts them as angels smiting demons a.k.a the heartless they move gracefully and focus mostly on healing and heart restoring magic's"

I switched the screen the picture showed shadows and slight movements in them hard too see but possible.

"Here is darkness people depict them as shadows or the boogey man there was an incident with the wrong people with heartless building a mini realm under this kids bed whoa it got nasty quick but on topic again ughhh oh right darkness mainly focuses on powerful attacks and stealth spells" I switched scenes again and showed a picture of a Greek god I turned toward my friends again who looked confused Kari had her hand raised I gestured her to ask the question.

"Why is there a picture of Zeus if the picture how the human race depicts the society"

"Good question the humans see dawn users as gods because some of them gained control over some aspect of reality like for example Zeus was a dawn user who got control of atmospherical changes so they depicted him as a deity of great power"

Jeff raised his hand next I gestured again.

"Can explain their basic powers and didn't you say that you were a dawn user and why do refer to humans or mortals as if you aren't one"

"Yes I did and their basics are well have you heard the term float like a butterfly sting like a bee well that's the dawn we use aspects of light and darkness so were like all-round types and that's next lesson now that concludes today's lesson now tomorrow we talk heartless and how to Keyblades disappear and other essentials now go to your room" and they disappeared-quite literally once they wake up they will be back here-to the appropriate rooms at the base and went to bed as well.

Chapter 3

As soon as I woke up and did the morning essentials I went to Kari's and Jeff's room and woke them up for the lecture today hurray now I'm the boring teacher. They gathered at my personal training room.

"All right now to get into the heartless my screen is not working so here's the explanation the heartless are beings without hearts that steals others hearts and feed off their energy and they don't stop and those whose hearts are stolen by a heartless become a heartless themselves but there is a way to revert one who is a heartless back into human form…..never mind that's for another time now let's get into making those Keyblades go away for until you need them now I'll show you" I summoned a Keyblade that was different than oblivion the black Keyblade this on was called Oathkeeper. The Oathkeeper's shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Oblivion's handle. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光), corresponding to the Oblivion's kanji for "darkness". Its Keychain token is a blue star.

"Well that's new I was expecting the black Keyblade" Jeff exclaimed

"I have multiple keys I use since I am a Keyblade master but I prefer oathkeeper and oblivion oh wait um the black Keyblade is called oblivion and oathkeeper is the one I have now they are kind of my badges of office now in order to make a Keyblade disappear you have to imagine it disappearing in your mind and know that you don't need it at the moment and now I'll demonstrate" I made oathkeeper disappear in a flash of white then gestured for my friends to do so. Kari closed her eyes first I didn't notice but she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday without her jacket and Jeff was wearing the same clothes as well just without his jacket then I heard the Keyblade disappear out of Kari's hand she looked like she just gotten an A on a test she was always the glass half full person then I heard it again and Jeff's Keyblade was gone he looked the same like this was everyday stuff to him he always had that silent bragging ability.

"All right that was quick usually trainees take 3 days to learn how to do that that's amazing now to answer your question from yesterday the reason I refer to myself as a non-mortal is" my necklace vibrated I raised it to my lips.

"This is dawn who is contacting me" static came clear and a voice came through and there was combat in the background and screaming.

"This is the captain of legion squad 347 dawn are you there" I must've looked like I seen a ghost because Kari came up to me.

"Are you all right"

"Legion squads 347 say your situation"

"We answered a basic heartless attack call and Darkside appeared we are being overpowered he's crushed 32 necklaces so far…" an explosion interrupted him.

"Hello captain captain" the static cleared and he spoke again.

"Agh damn that's 43 necklaces destroyed we need immediate assistance now" the connection was cut off by another explosion.

"Hello squad 347 squad 347…. Damn the connections dead" I thought of the irony of my words.

"Why did he say necklaces were crushed?" Kari's question brought me out if my trance.

"Keyblade wielders carry a necklace after their training like mine they tie their life force to it and in return the necklace warns you of heartless attacks and protects your heart from being stolen some people think its not worth it but theirs another perk you can only die in combat you are immortal its one thing about it that seals most deals for people and that also answers Jeff's question from yesterday" they looked at me like I was a totally different person Jeff spoke first.

"How old are you exactly"

"This feels like a bad episode but I lived 6 human lifetimes exactly I'm hmmm 618 yrs old I'm old enough to be you really great grandfather but with this necklace I'm always any age I want to be so right now I'm only 18 yrs old"

"618 yrs old wow you must've seen a lot but what about the ones who die when there necklace gets destroyed" Jeff asked I smiled like the thought amused me.

"Maybe they go to heaven or hell depending if they were naughty or nice or maybe their souls remain forever because death refuses to take them to rest I honesty I don't now but we got to go now"' Kari came and touched my shoulder the way she did when she knew something was wrong.

"Who did squad 347 belong to?" she asked gingerly

"That was my squad they all followed dawn they only scratched the surface of their powers and now the only dawn follower is me" I hit the wall next to me with my fist out of anger and grief chocked up I said "Damn why did this have to happen now of all times damn it" Kari hugged me to comfort me but it didn't I pretended it did. "Only fight if you have I don't want trainees dying on their first mission out"

"Wait what?" Jeff looked confused

"We're going on a field trip now follow me"

Chapter 4

I walked to the teleport room with Jeff and Kari we stood in the room and I yelled.

"Transport to squad 347's last location" a flash of white and then we were on a field with bodies littered all over the field I walked over to one of them they were so crushed I couldn't tell who was who I gabbed one of the crushed necklaces and felt it in my finger there were letters engraved in brail I felt to see what they read "_captain legion squad 347 _Buzz_ Remington" _I took the necklace and placed it in my pocket and looked around and half the squad was gone undoubtedly turned into heartless and the I say him 15 meters tall and he was pure black but you could see muscular features on his body and on his chest was a heart shaped hole the round parts stated on his pecks and end on the bottom of his stomach his hair looked like he always submerged in water and two glowing yellow eyes of a heartless he walked over and looked down at me and reached down to crush me I jumped away and summoned both Oblivion and Oathkeeper and ran towards him and jumped and stabbed his leg and spun and used it as boost to go higher the stabbed his arm and jumped again to his face and stood there and heard what I wanted to hear his fist flying full speed and jumped again and saw he punched himself in the face and stumbled backwards then he touched the ground and summoned heartless small troops and they were headed towards my friends.

"You bastard" I landed and ran towards my friends and made it when the heartless did. "All right this will be a learning moment now summon your Keyblades and take out the heartless and I'll leave after you seem to be able to handle yourselves and don't take unnecessary risks they can't break necklaces but since you don't have one they can kill you and take your heart so be careful "she nodded I stood ready for attack then they dissolved gone poof and darkside was disappearing little by little looking up and reaching towards the sky. I saw Jeff standing with two Keyblades in his hand my eyes widened it was soul eater. The Soul Eater is a falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. Its handle bears an eye of darkness, and the handle itself consists of dark braids it was a manifestation of untempered darkness it was almost evil but he was holding them in the back of darkside he killed him he stumbled toward us and collapsed in my arms and I leaned and he said.

"Did I get him" I grinned

"Yeah you got, now sleep" on the word sleep he went limp I checked his pulse he was alive barely a lot energy was used to summon two Keyblades he overexerted himself.

Kari came over and asked

"What happens to him now?"

"He goes to train with the high council where he will be given a necklace and learn how to dual wield and since I have you to teach my council power is avoided cross my finger that he gets someone who's at least 3000 yrs. old they are considered somewhat lenient with trainees"

"Your part of the high council" she looked at me again like I was a different person.

"It was because I was the only one who was a dual wielding follower of dawn but after 200 yrs. they somewhat accept me and we need to send you home to your parents come on" she leaned up against me and said.

"First my best friend is immortal then he's part of a council that has outlived the revolution" I felt the blood rush to my face I picked up my necklace to my lips and said

"We need to teleport to Kari's house to drop off"

"An outside jurisdiction teleport on whose authority"

"Council man dawn and I need Jeff teleported to the high council and with a message he is a dual wielder"

"Really alright now just don't touch him is he unconscious"

"Yes and need medical attention he fought Darkside"

"Wow really all right let him go and now I'll just in 3 2… 1" I let go just in time he was whisked away to the high council.

"Now locking coordinates for your drop off and now" I grabbed Kari and we were transporter in front of her house.

"How do they know where I live" I tapped my head

"They used my memories to transport us and now were out of communication range so I can't contact base until we move 6 clicks west of here and now for the cover story of what happened I use magic and make them think you just went out 3 hrs ago"

"That sounds reasonable enough and thanks for coming to save us and were you showing off when you fought Darkside before" I looked at her and took my thumb and index finger and made a little bit symbol we both laughed and I realized that through this whole thing we hadn't laughed for a whole day. I looked around her porch and saw a bench that her mom put up when she almost got bit by bull ants and wanted an elevated place to sit I led Kari there to sit and we stared there was a sunset the teleport took at least 2 hrs off a trip so that means that we got here at 6:00 pm.

"You ever wonder why the heartless always want hearts"

"Once and I found an old ledger or book and it said that the heartless are commanded by one person Darkside's brain he wants to open the door to the realm of light and he can only manifest and plan in a mortal body or make a body of hearts so heartless collect hearts to satisfy their masters needs but I think that they all feed off the darkness in the hearts of men but enough of a history lesson that's tomorrows lesson"

"Great out of school and still learning every students dream" I smiled we knew each other since freshman year we met over a project where my teacher paired me with her if that one kid what's his name David hadn't gone to the bathroom we wouldn't have met. The wind picked up a bit and I saw there was some birds flying from the north to here the merge of orange and blue was beautiful it made Kari's skin shine I worked up the courage to ask something.

"Kari do you like me?"

"Of course you're my best friend"

"No I mean like more than a friend" if she said no things would have gotten awkward fast until finally they snapped and we never saw each again my fingers crossed after 3 minutes she kissed me and pulled back just as quick.

"I'm sorry… I was… and you know… I was thinking and…" I cut her off by kissing her for 30 seconds. We were face to face.

"I hope I can sleep over because I don't want to walk 60 miles to get transported"

"Only if mom says ok" we went up and knocked on the door her dad answered the door he was a big man 6'4 if Kari was right. He wore a blue shirt that showed every grove on his skin he looked like Dwayne" The Rock" Johnson he had cargo shorts on and a Television remote in his hand and was barefoot he spoke in a Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

"Well look at that I saw everything through the window and you have my permission to stay over but you still need Mary's permission and come on in" we walked in to The Raider vs. The Stealers in the living room the place was clean the wall were painted yellow and black stripped. I whispered to Kari

"Stealers fans"

"Just my dad and he actually played linebacker for 1 season"

"Almost thought he was the freaking Hulk" she hid a smile and I saw her mom on parent's bed in the room I walked over and said

"Ma'am can I stay the night tonight"

"Oh please call me Mary ummm Akia right I heard from Charles that you two kissed outside well about time you two come on how dense are you anyway she gave you signs all damned month and yes you can stay over borrow some of Charles pajamas they might be loose fitting though and have stealers logos all over it" Kari blushed heavily.

"I'll manage and thank you ma'a I mean Mary"

"No problem and I hope you like pizza we're getting take out from Kari's favorite place Sammy's pizza"

"I was there to see him cook his first pizza" I mumbled under my breath

"I'm sorry?"

"Hmm nothing that's wonderful umm may I take a shower please" after I took a shower and ate-the pizza was not as good as the last time with the actual Sammy but close enough- and asked Kari's dad for sheets to sleep on the couch and he looked at me with a sorry look.

"See I'm kind in the dog house after I said to get salad instead of burgers and she took it as you think I'm fat and now I'm on the couch so umm see if you can…" Kari came in and said

"He can bunk with me I mean nothing is going to happen anyway" I thought well I knew her since 4 yrs. ago I guess I should accept her offer I don't like the floor. Man these pajamas won't fit Bigfoot I had to use an adjustment spell so they would fit and I lie down in bed and I had put my arm around Kari she was warm the heat helped me fall asleep. I woke to my necklace warming up I rose out of bed and looked around nothing in the room I walked to the living room and all that was there was a snoring hulk on the couch the closer I got to door the warmer my necklace grew I walked outside I saw the sunrise out in the distance and saw the danger I wasn't a heartless it was white and writhing like a snake and floating when it has a thin, sinuous body that is capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the emblem that resembles a splintered, upside-down heart. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undid itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them I have never seen these things before there were 4 that I could see I summoned oblivion and stood ready they came fast and attacked faster I jumped side stepped and block and sliced one of them it dissipated and hit another and it dissipated and took the rest after I was done I was exhausted they were nimble and quick when I go back to the society I have to report this in and find out what that was I went back inside where Mary was cooking breakfast.

"Oh hi Akia up early and out for fresh air"

"Yeah umm what time is it"

"It's let's see oh 6:00 am when did you get up" one hour passed those things took one hour to defeat those things.

"I'll go and wake up Kari" I went to the room now that there was daylight streaming into the room I could see it and I was nothing like you would expect of a teenage girl normal mocha colored walls and the bed was with a thick comforter and was blue the room was only big enough for a bed and a closet and moving space there was carpet it was white I walked over to Kari and woke her up she smiled and said

"Good morning what time is it"

"6 o'clock"

"So much for not waking up early why are you up this early anyway"

"I'll tell you when we visit the high council we ask to get dropped of 6 clicks west of here and after doing morning thing still don't know why mortals get morning breath" after everyone woke up Mary served breakfast and I asked to take Kari into the town for a day if possible

"Only if she wants to she is an adult now she can leave with you as long as you get home in time for dinner"

"I'll make sure of that Mary and I'll take my clothes"

"I washed those and there still in the dryer they were filthy how since you washed those"

"One day actually my washer was broke so sorry for that"

"Well no problem really" Charles gave us a ride into town and drove off again after saying

"Now don't miss dinner all right" I took my necklace and asked for a teleport to the high council room

"Wait I think the connection was fuzzy did you say a teleport to the high council I wasn't aware of a meeting"

"No it's a code 45"

"Ohh well why didn't you say so all right one teleport coming right up"

Chapter 5

We arrived in the entry hall of the high council room the receptionist smiled and asked what my reason was for visit

"We have a code 45 and 2 other personal things to take care of"

"Name code name and rank please"

"Name Akia code name dawn rank high council man number 67"

" sorry I didn't recognize you and who is this" Kari squeezed my hand like as if she was afraid of the receptionist she was harmless most of the time

"Her name is Kari and she with me a trainee" the receptionist smiled like I just said an inside joke

"Right all righty then the code 45 seems interesting haven't had one of those in a century or two now let's see oh there expecting you come this way" she got up and she was short and had red hair tied back in a pony tail she had deep brown eyes and she a walk of a warrior strong but yet she tried to hide it and she was wearing a cliché receptionist outfit.

"Hey Akia"

"Hmm what is it Kari"

"Well what was your first Keyblade?" I summoned a Keyblade in my free hand The Way to the Dawn. The Way to the Dawn greatly resembles the Soul Eater, but the once curved wing is now straight, and the Keyblade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing, and the keychain was a black heart with red outline and the teeth of the blade was an angel wing

"What's it called?"

"The Way to the Dawn"

"And what's the name of my Keyblade"

"The kingdom key"

"And Jeff's"

"Kingdom key d"

"D?"

"For darkness" I made my Keyblade disappear.

"Is there more that I should know about this organization"

"Yes, and I will tell you all of them during your cadet training" we arrived at the high council room where they sat at a large circular table with cloaks on and there faces covered and to the side of one of the council members stood Jeff but he looked more confident proud basically the opposite of Jeff he wore armor that covered everywhere but his face I looked closer it was Keyblade armor it was black and red like the soul eater it looked like knights armor but no kinks in the armor where chain mail is seen his body glowed and the armor disappeared only remnants was a pauldron on the corner of his black t-shirt he also wore denim jeans and tennis shoes that were brand new dc shoes black and red-there seems to be a pattern here.

"Ahh Akia I hear there is a code 45 you would like report"

"Aye there is" I walked to my seat at the council table and sat Kari stood next to my chair. There were 6 council men present at the meeting.

"And I heard you also have personal matters to ask as well lets start with that" they all spoke in unison it was spooky even after 500 yrs. Of meetings it was weird unnatural even for immortals.

"Well first how is Jeff doing?"

"As you can see he bears the Recusant's sigil around his neck and he is in the middle of his mark of mastery exam"

"He's already taking the mark of mastery exam wow that's significant progress and almost nobody knows the true name of our orders sigil" I looked at Jeff and gave him a I'm proud looked he looked back at me and nodded

"And your other matter"

"Its time to accept Kari into the society as a cadet I want to get a sigil for her"

"How are her skills with the Keyblade?"

"Good and I sense great potential in her she seems to accept the path that is set in front of her and… she might be the key to the door we've been trying to open her heart is of pure light can't you sense it she is the seventh light needed we have all the necessary pieces for forging it the χ-blade" gasps were heard around the room.

"Impossible just because you're the one and only person able to wield and sense the presence of those with pure hearts ok yeah maybe your right" Jeff finally spoke his voice even aspired confidence he spoke from the heart

"I think you should commune upon the matter but now we should hear the code 45"

"Right explain" I told them of the white creatures that attacked me.

"So there are back we will need to converse on this too but you shall be excluded since you brought up the topic"

"Understood just chose wisely on who you enemy is"

"And here a sigil go and perform the ceremony" he tossed me a necklace like mine and made it affirmative that this meeting was over.

Chapter 6

We headed towards the center of the domed buildings and I stopped in the center and turned toward Kari.

"Kari I want you to hold on to me" she did as she was told I took my necklace and asked for transport.

"Where to dawn"

"The ceremonial tree of souls"

"Really all right here you go" we arrived in a meadow a wide variety of flowers the air smelled of nectar and honey the last time I visited this place was 200 yrs ago and in the middle of the meadow was a tree a tall strong oak tree in the middle of summer its green leaves shone a mysterious light.

"This place is beautiful"

"Yeah it is come this way we need to get to the tree" we walked over to the tree up close the bark shimmered with the life forces of the society and the ancients that created us.

"Touch the tree and grasp my hand and if it starts to hurt don't let go of the tree just squeeze my hand harder and harder but don't let go understand" she nodded and placed her hand on the tree I took the sigil and placed it on the tree and began to chant in the ancient language I felt her squeeze my hand after 2 minutes only 3 more to go Kari hold on just a little longer by the time the ritual was complete I looked down my hand was a deep purple then it started to regain the color my hand I handed her the necklace.

"Here you go your life is now inside of this"

"That was I can't describe what I saw it was like I don't even know"

"That was the memories of the ones before who created this tree they were gruesome weren't they" she nodded

"Why did they suffer so much" I sat under the tree and Kari sat next to me.

"I don't know back then and now a lot of humans were cruel and anything they can't understand they reject like you know those autistic kids in our school right"

"Yeah there so nice and friendly why do people make fun of them"

"Yeah well the reason there are like that is because the can see things we can't also why some of them don't talk not because they can't it's because the things they see what will be what can be and what will always be people don't understand them so they try to reject them of quote unquote fix them" she was processing the information.

"People are cruel"

"Some are cruel there are still people who care people like us who want peace in the world that's why we fight he heartless so that humans wouldn't have an excuse for mass extermination we should really get back to your house" I asked for transport to the town and within a few seconds we were at the town at almost sunset I went to a payphone and called Kari's parents and asked to have her be picked up

"Where are you going to sleep" I pointed toward a motel that was across the street.

"The owner was a society member he will let me stay the night and meet me there early as you can room 56 all right" I kissed her and went toward the mote. The front desk had a bell with a note card that said ring for service instead I yelled

"I need a room and fast" the owner came up and gestured to the bell he was dressed in a grey t-shirt and kaki shorts he had salt and pepper hair and brown eyes.

"We have the bell for reason"

"Yeah so the customer gets a gust of hypnotic mist in the system and they say yes to anything you say"

"Great a society freak all right just give me a codename and I'll adjust the price accordingly"

"Code name dawn" he gawked

"What's a council member doing here?"

"I just needed a place to stay for the night maybe later all right"

"Yeah sure room 56 right the usual society room"

"Yeah and some grub I'm immortal not dead so what's room service like"

"Good enough, what do you want?"

"a hamburger please with a soda surprise me with the soda and thank you for the room and board" he nodded and made mark of the order I made and I walked to my room and waited for my food the room had one bed with a secret slide back with Keychains for the society and the carpet rolled back into a secret tunnel there was also the motel needs a television a nightstand a window with a view of a brick wall. I heard a knock at my door and thought that it was my food and came up to answer the door and it was Kari.

"I know I said t come as early as you can but come on"

"Well I asked my parents who by the way say I can't move out for another year and I can stay here mostly for protection" I nodded and brought her in for a hug and said

"All right well I hope you're not hungry because I ordered a burger for one" I pulled away from the hug.

"No my mom knew I would ask to stay with you tonight somehow and packed me a dinner pizza leftovers" she had a Tupperware container in her hand and a small bag I pointed to the bag.

"Pajamas I know my mom acted like a psychic for a few minutes there weird" we both laughed I let her in the room she went to the bathroom and came out wearing a pink tank top and- a face palmed at the next part-Pittsburg stealers pajama pants I held back a laugh and then another knock on the door came and I was my food this time he slid in with a TV table and my food and the soda was a diet coke I turned on the TV and turned to the news and a story of a gas explosion in New York

"Wow humans will believe anything that was a site of a heartless attack and everybody knows that"

"So every gas explosion is a heartless attack" Kari said in between bites

"No but most are"

"Wow you can explain anything"

"almost anything" we sat and ate our meals and watched the news-80% of it was a lie-and got to bed I layed there in the dark and pondered on what would be of this world if the χ-blade is forged will the war rage again or will we be able to share the light it give and finally achieve generations of dreams and promises made to each other I held out my hand and summoned Oathkeeper I layed there and shifted the weight in my hand then my necklace vibrated and I made the Keyblade disappear and sat up and answered.

"This is dawn go ahead" a familiar but deeper voice came through what was Jeff- no couldn't be-and it said.

"Take the dark corridor in front of you"

"Who is this and what are you talking about" and a dark portal appeared in front of me made of pure shadow.

"Come alone"

"Cliché much" I walked into the portal and ended in front of a closed hostess factory and the portal closed behind me and the things in white appeared around me I summoned oblivion and defeated them and double of what was there the first time.

"Tsk- tsk can't have ruin the party now can I this is the only time I can visit from where I'm from" a figure completely cloaked in black appeared.

"Damn it what do you want"

"First put away your shiny toy you got there"

"You first" the white figures disappeared then I hesitated but did as he said and put away my Keyblade but kept my guard up.

"Now uncle Jfexf will tell you a story when a person with a strong will and heart turn into a heartless the empty shell they leave behind becomes active and the nobody is born"

"What are you talking about?"

"The things you saw there they're called nobodies they aren't of light or of darkness in-betweens"

"Like dawn the path of both light and dark"

"No-no they're born of nothing live in nothing and end in nothing so they are nothing they're like me not supposed to exists but here we are but I didn't break time so we can chat I came with a message your council will betray you, your best friend will become your greatest enemy, you will do good by crime, and I will return when the sun and moon become one that's all now go away" he outstretched his hand and the portal appear again.

"now go on and leave" I stepped thought the portal and was back at the motel still night I crawled back into bed and out my arm around Kari and fell asleep. In the morning I woke to a knock on the door I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and walked to the door and Jeff stood at the door.

"Wow that decision was quick usually takes weeks" I said in between a yawn

"No this is about my mark of mastery exam"

"Did you pass?"

"No my last trial is to fight and defeat you in combat"

"Let me guess peter gave you this task"

"Yeah why"

"Nothing, when and where"

"The coliseum in Rome in 3 hrs" I nodded and he went away I got dressed in normal clothes and woke up Kari she looked at the time and sighed.

"Oh well looks like we're waking up early a lot aren't we" I nodded and kissed her.

"Now get dressed were going to Rome"

"For what exactly"

"Jeff's mark of mastery exam"

"All right but next time wait until at least seven to wake me up" she got dressed and I asked for teleport to the Roman coliseum. When we arrived at the coliseum the streets were empty and the coliseum was radiating a strange noise like cheering no it wasn't cheering it was chanting we walked into the coliseum and I told Kari to go to the stands that were magically floating a safe distance from the stadium she kissed me and walked up to the stands. I walked towards the arena and saw that Jeff was already standing there waiting with soul eater in his hand. The announcer came on and said.

"now for Jeff's final trial he will have to face his best friend Akia in combat now combatants shake hands" we did as we were told then I summoned oathkeeper-a light Keyblade vs. a dark Keyblade very cliché but reasonable I guess- then I back flipped when the horn was sounded and landed a distance away from Jeff then he dashed towards me and swung his Keyblade he got a lot faster and stronger than before I blocked it and pushed him back then he summoned a Keyblade in his other hand that had no name but it was only wielded by darkness masters the Keyblade has a spiky, black guard resembling demonic wings, a horned, demonic head just above the handle two barbed shafts and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions. It also contains two eyes of darkness one above the handle and the other one on the head his Keyblade possesses a Keychain that has a black charm with another demonic blue eye upon it. He swung both at me with great force then I summoned oblivion and blocked the blow I pushed him back he stumbled I lunged at him he saw what I was doing and tried to hit the pauldron on his shoulder but I was quicker I knocked off his pauldron off his shoulder and hit him in the head with the flat of my Keyblade and he fell unconscious. I picked him up over my shoulder and took him to the medics who attended to the welt on his head Kari came down I waved and she walked towards me.

"You could have gone easier on him you know"

"Sorry I forgot to hold back he was really good like I was fighting someone who was finally good enough to beat me but I still held back some he wasn't meant to take the exam this early in his training but I guess he can try again later but you should learn to summon your own Keyblade I know the perfect one Destiny's embrace"

"Really what's that Keyblade for"

"It symbolizes a strong bond with someone I could never summon because it's for light users only and honestly it's a bit to girly for my taste anyway" I asked for teleport back to the society and we headed toward my personal training room we got there and I saw Jeff leaning on one of the dummies. He laughed and cringed and held his head.

"Man can you hit a little softer next time we fight I'm not made steel" I laughed

"Yeah all right but not like it's going to harm your brain much"

"Hey leave my two brain cells out of this" we both laughed he cringed again.

"Man no training for 2 weeks that nurse apparently never hears of a vicadin prescription man this hurts"

"No but I think you can help out in our predicament"

"Oh how's that"

"We need to have Kari's most trusted friends here for her to summon Destiny's embrace"

"So she's getting a signature Keyblade nice" I nodded

"Kari focus on your strongest relationship and bond with somebody and try to materialize it" she nodded and concentrated there wasn't a sound except the breath of everybody in the room then a Keyblade appeared in her hand the Keyblade is round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the yellow star token. Me and Jeff nodded I walked over and said.

"Congratulations you now have a signature Keyblade now"

"Wow it is girly but it fells natural in my hand like I can't describe it"

"Jeff and I can probably compare right" he nodded and said.

"It's like when I was learning to wield soul eater it felt so natural oh and you owe me a new Keyblade armor pauldron" I leaned in and kissed Kari.

"Great job today and Jeff come on Keyblade armor we're not at war" he looked surprised for some reason and sprits of darkness came out of his back then disappeared before I could question he just smiled and walked away had nobody told him about me and Kari I shook off the thought and grabbed Kari's necklace.

"So how you going to explain this to your parents"

"Hmm you bought me some jewelry at the store and decided to get matching necklaces" I nodded and gestured to go out she followed I turned around and said.

"you know what you do the honors hmm we have to give you a codename though lets see how about … ash is that good" she pondered then nodded.

"All right let me register you hold on" I contacted the teleport crew and registered her in the system-aka their never forgetting brains-and gestured her to go on.

"Hello umm this is codename ash teleport to the recusant motel"

"Yes that is in cadet rank transport territory all right here we go" I grabbed her shoulder and we were in front of the motel we stayed at. I asked her

"Are you going to stay over a lot?"

"Maybe you want me too"

"Hmm is there a right answer to that question" she laughed

"Yes there is I'll give you a hint it starts with a y"

"Hmm is it yes"

"Correct and your prize is not getting slapped for your response earlier"

"I can never win can I" I joked

"Nope" she said with a smile we walked into the motel and walked up to the room and I went and slipped into some pajama pants and laid in bed and felt Kari climb in she said

"Good night"

"Hmm yeah good night" I slept well that night that's never a good sign but I chose to ignore it. The next day when I woke up my necklace was burning my skin I ripped it off it was white hot same with Kari hers was burning on the ground next to mine.

"I guessing that's not good" Kari remarked I shook my head

"No that's really-really bad" picked up the phone and dialed 467-784-3748-whitch was the society phone for emergencies-and the receptionist picked up

"I need name and rank"

"Akia high council"

"Now code name"

"Dawn"

"Ok name problem"

"My necklace almost burned a hole in my chest but not like we need to hurry"

"Look we need these formalities to make sure"

"Look just patch me to the council"

"All right fine patching you through some one woke up cranky"

"Yeah almost having the recusant sigil burned into your skin does that"

I heard hold music that should've been changed in the 90's played and I heard the council communing in whispers.

"Hmm dawn what is it"

"The sigil has grown white" I heard whispers and gasping

"We understand what you propose we do"

"Forge the χ-blade"

"Yes I think the time has come all right can bear to hold the necklace for a few seconds"

"I'll bear it now transport me as soon as I get off the phone" I hung up and ran to the necklace and grabbed it and Kari and we were in the high council room in our pajamas.

Chapter 7

The council was waiting and I felt the sigil grew cold in my hand so the danger was only where we were at the council slid two pauldrons at us I fastened it on my arm and took my fist and hit it and armor grew on my body I took off the helmet and fastened Kari's pauldron she smacked the pauldron on her pauldron and her armor grew on her then her sigil reappeared on the armor she took off her helmet and I acknowledged the council.

"Did you gather the other 6" they all nodded and 6 women garbed in white came into the room and they all stated glowing including Kari then I held out my hand and The χ-blade appears to be made up of two crossing Kingdom Keys with the teeth facing outward and at the top of the crossing keys a pearl colored double edge blade stuck out then with my will the kingdom keys turned into oblivion and oathkeeper and the blade turned into more of an amethyst color and the chain came from both hilts and crossed into one and the recusant sigil hung the color of silver. The council nodded in approval.

"The χ-blade has been forged from light and since the high council is thirteen here are all darkness wielders it has appeared to open the door or to prevent the opening" I noticed Jeff wasn't there.

"Where's Jeff" they all shrugged then the council all winced and threw there sigils on the table they were all white hot like before and an explosion that blew the council out of their chairs and landed where they could see but not assist fast enough and I saw a figure with darkness flowing of his back his voice sounded so infected I knew this man was lost to darkness.

"Greed hatred and jealousy they made me like this and all because of one person" he pointed towards me.

"You are the one that did this now I will follow my nature as a wielder of darkness I accept greed jealousy and hatred come and consume me" he steeped forth and it was Jeff he was enveloped in darkness his nails grew into claws his recusant sigil turned to a heartless symbol from the old manuscripts a black heart with red outline and the bottom was tri-tipped and running down the center was a jagged red line running all the way down the heart. He had glowing yellow eyes and trails of darkness swayed behind him. He stepped forward I aimed the χ-blade at him and my helmet appeared on my head.

"Stay back" he creped forward and disappeared and appeared behind me and spoke in my ear.

"You knew I liked her but yet you still got with her you are a damned fool Akia now I will consume your heart like you did mine but your armor prevents me from doing so" he looked over at Kari darkened and his voice became more sounding like he had slight auto tune.

"you shall pay in blood for your tyranny against me the heartless all understand my feeling there hatred for humanity there jealousy of there bodies there feelings of joy and happiness and I shall be there salvation I shall open the door to the heart of the world but the only thing standing in my way is you but that won't be a problem for much longer now fight me again but this time to the death" his arm raised to strike I jumped and struck downward

He dodged but I nicked his arm a small wound but he howled in pain the χ-blade amplified it tenfold then I slammed the butt of the blade and slammed him down he slammed on the ground then I held the χ-blade to his sigil.

"How are you so fast?"

"I held back during the mark of mastery a lot because you were my friend but now I have nothing holding me back"

"Yes but you forget I can make everyone forget I turned into a heartless and have them think you murdered me so go ahead" I knew he would say something like that and that's why Kari's wearing armor to protect her from that.

"The pros outweigh the cons now that you have said your last words goodbye old friend" I impaled my blade into his sigil and the darkness around him dissipated and he died. Turned around and everyone was unconscious except for Kari who looked at me through her armor then took off her helmet I walked up to her

"Kari when everyone wakes up there all going to think I murdered him and that he wasn't a heartless and I will have to go away for a while but I want you to play along all right" she nodded and took off her helmet I kissed her good bye I walked toward the hole in the wall I held out the χ-blade and tuned it to the left and heard a click sound and a white portal opened in front of me then I felt a touch on my arm I turned and Kari stood there

"There's something I have to say to you before you go … I-I" I put my finger to her lips

"I know and I love you too but I have to leave" I kissed her again then walked into the portal and disappeared.

The

End


End file.
